Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to molybdenum sulfide and tungsten sulfide catalysts. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel amorphous molybdenum sulfide and tungsten sulfide for use as a hydrodesulfirization catalyst. Further, this invention relates to a precursor for the formation of molybdenum and tungsten-based chevrel phase materials.